sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/3 March 2016
09:44 hey florence 09:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwKEz6omi-Q 09:44 yells 09:44 hi peri 09:44 Hello 09:44 hi peri 09:44 me: goes to aadens tumblr 09:44 oh since chats active 09:45 im eating a lot of jello 09:45 blog title: "in love with a personality core" 09:45 me: clicks away from aadens tunmblr 09:45 hello 09:45 bot 09:45 hello, it's me. 09:45 hello 09:46 wow i killed chat 09:46 oh...um 09:46 >tfw you research narcolepsy for a character and you immediately feel bad for the character who is getting narcolepsy 09:48 ? 09:48 hello 09:48 Tem loves, 09:48 helo 09:48 TEM FLAKES! 09:48 hi 09:49 hello 09:49 o/ 09:49 Hello CMSZ 09:49 *CMS 09:50 Tfw no RP activity 09:51 ikr 09:51 ye 09:51 i made a new form for Celes 09:52 #still doing colors 09:55 When I was seven years old, I sold my soul to Becky, a girl who immidiatley died after snorting marijuana in a party at Kappa Kappa Tau in 1995. She was just 16, when she was there. Ever since I sold my soul to Becky, my life has been hell, please save me, I still have her name burnt on my skin. 09:55 09:55 ... 09:55 ??? 09:55 #scard for life 10:02 #beenscardbefore 10:08 #metoobutidkwhatelesetosay 10:55 #hi 11:01 Hello 11:01 hello 11:01 hi 11:01 * YourTypicalWeirdo screams 11:01 mY FUCKING INTERNET IS BACK WOOOOOOOOOOOOO 11:01 Yeah it pretty ded 11:02 and YAAAAY 11:02 my internets been gone for like 4 days 11:05 ... 11:06 I am a- 11:06 ODREY 11:06 YOURE BACK 11:06 poor unfortunate soul! 11:06 wait what 11:07 hello 11:07 ODREY WHERES ODREY 11:07 FUCK SHES GONE 11:07 i heard they were here 11:07 THEYRE* 11:07 Odrey? 11:07 IM SORRY 11:07 dammit 11:07 ok... 11:07 im disowning myselff again im a failure 11:07 SORRY 11:07 Artsy 11:07 YourTypicalWeirdo hi 11:07 * YourTypicalWeirdo screams 11:07 mY FUCKING INTERNET IS BACK WOOOOOOOOOOOOO 11:07 6:01 11:07 Periandlapis007 11:07 Yeah it pretty ded 11:07 and YAAAAY 11:07 6:02 11:07 YourTypicalWeirdo 11:07 SEE 11:07 youre not a failure 11:08 too fast for freedom 11:08 sometimes it all falls down 11:08 hush child 11:08 * Artsy Outcast tries to draw su style 11:08 it 11:08 just 11:08 also andre 11:08 came out as my own style-- 11:08 huh 11:08 len says if they try anything funny 11:08 ten we can tell len : ) 11:08 w OOM 11:08 then* ew 11:08 ODREY 11:08 ODREY 11:08 YOURE OK 11:08 i COULDNT SAY I HAVENT TRIEEEEEEEEED 11:08 ye 11:08 TO TELL U 11:08 IM 11:09 SORRY 11:09 my fucking internet 11:09 FOR EVERYTHING THAT IVE DON-- 11:09 okay im 11:09 *speakers go out( 11:09 i keep hitting random page and it keeps 11:09 kill internet problems for 4 days tbyh 11:09 directing me 11:09 im suing this record company 11:09 to water heater 11:09 odrey i made a new dA 11:09 oh my god 11:09 so did trevor 11:09 same 11:09 @trevor 11:09 o 11:09 FUCK OFF ANDRT 11:09 : ) 11:09 http://moussaieff.deviantart.com 11:09 http://artsyoutcast.deviantart.com 11:10 nice 11:10 http://artsyoutcast.deviantart.com/art/COMMISSION-Hawk-s-Eye-and-Turquentine-594409471 11:10 AAAAAAAAA U SHADE NOW 11:11 i told len it was "fuckning lit" in here 11:11 BRB ASKING IF I CAN MAKE THE SHIP NAME POWER BOTTOM FOR CD AND MRD LIKE I WANTED TO 11:11 yes odrey 11:11 b UT IT W AS ON LY 11:11 FOR 11:11 I am the sand guardian,guardian of the sand,bow before me! 11:11 A COMMISSION 11:11 i only shade when motivated 11:11 o 11:11 and the only time im motivated is when im paid 11:11 MRD: i am the sand guardian, guardian of the sand 11:11 MSD: POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE HIM! 11:12 MRD @ODD: FUCK OFF 11:12 also 11:12 trevor made odd canonically glub odrey 11:12 i did 11:12 B) 11:12 OH MY GOD 11:12 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 11:12 and my new tablet comes in tomorrow 11:12 o 11:12 so theres gonna be a little pandemic spam 11:12 I'm getting my hair cut short soon 11:12 it will fucking floof soon 11:12 Lenhi 11:12 nice 11:12 6:11 11:12 Raelcontor 11:12 also 11:12 am i allowed to make a ship page if the ship name is Power Bottom 11:12 Len has not responded yet 11:12 o h 11:12 oml 11:13 im so happy?????? aaaaaaa 11:13 shit happened man 11:13 wait for it,,, 11:13 i came out as agender kinda???????? 11:13 im gonna save up for 1200 pointss 11:13 ,,,waait,,, 11:13 jhgghhuritghithhjgkfd 11:13 irl i mean 11:13 o] 11:13 nice 11:13 Lazi: Only the high-class ones! You're all glub-glub or whatever. Gems can't swim like you and Blue Diamond. 11:13 CD: Rocks don't float. 11:13 ODD: I am not all “glub-glub”. 11:13 bam 11:13 theres your canon glub glub 11:13 Loll omg! 11:13 oml 11:13 were you yelled at because when i came out as ace my parents were like 11:13 "k" 11:14 no 11:14 Lenhi 11:14 what would the contents be 11:14 6:13 11:14 Raelcontor 11:14 its lterally jsut a ship name 11:14 6:14 11:14 Lenhi 11:14 oh 11:14 ok go ahead 11:14 6:14 11:14 Raelcontor 11:14 i have a thing where i make the fucking worst ship names possibl-- 11:14 YES 11:14 ^ 11:14 victory is mine 11:14 Yours! 11:14 w oom 11:14 yours! 11:14 also odrey 11:14 literally 11:14 im giving sodg narcolepsy 11:14 :0 11:14 one watcher away from 10 11:15 to o fa s t for f r ee d om 2016 03 03